Morgana Won't Say She's in Love
by Lollipopswilltakeover
Summary: Morgana Pendragon was no fool. And yet, the fools' holiday of Saint Valentine's Day yields unexpected results. Mergana. Posted as Unspoken Words once, by BlackBandit111.
1. Chapter 1

**As Bandit explained, I will be re-editing the original version of Unspoken Words, originally titled Morgana Won't Say She's in Love. I don't know what I can promise regarding this story, but I can promise an ending. It's been almost three years since this was originally published, it's time that we end it.**

**On that happy note, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>It was Saint Valentine's Day. A fool's holiday, Morgana personally thought. What was love worth? Would it bring one happiness? What they wanted in life? Would it solve all of her problems? No, no it would not. It was a fool's holiday, and yet she couldn't help but enjoy the pleasant atmosphere. It was a beautiful day, with crisp winter air filling her lungs with ease. She sighed. Morgana almost wished that it was full of rainstorms and thunder.<p>

"Lady Morgana?" Merlin's voice called from outside her door. "May I come in?"

Morgana opened the door, despite the pit in her stomach. Merlin was an annoyance at best; he had plagued her at every step of her journey. And yet she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Morgause was constantly urging her to, but there was a bit of her that recalled when he had first been brought to Camelot. So, she hated him, but she couldn't kill him. But when she could, Morgana already had a dagger picked out.

She brought herself together and opened the door. There stood Merlin, clad in a red neckerchief and a red shirt. He obviously was all for the holiday. Instead of his usual mask, there was a genuine smile on his face. It was startling, and Morgana had to do a double take to make sure it was him.

"What do you want?" she snapped, tapping her foot. The light in his eyes faded a touch, and there was a slight pain in her heart from the knowledge that she had done that. But she pushed it aside and continued glaring. He sighed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Morgana," Merlin said stiffly, holding out a small box in the palm of his hand. It was wrapped with a bit of twine, which was soon discarded as she opened it. Just in case it was something poisonous, she had to open it front of him. Not at all because his eyes were hopeful.

Inside the box was a chain of shining sea glass beads. It was bright green with livid blue streaks, shining bright in the early afternoon light. Morgana's fingers slowly ran over the smooth beads. They were beautiful, and yet all she could think about was how much it had cost for the manservant to get her this.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The feeling of warmth blossomed in her chest, despite her efforts to squash it. Someone had thought of her. It wasn't as though she lacked being given presents, it was that the presents lacked the personality of the giver. Lacked the feeling. Subconsciously, she rubbed at the bracelet Morgause gave her.

"They're very beautiful, Merlin. Thank you for your generous gift," she smiled. He broke out into a giant smile, and God, it just looked ridiculously endearing when coupled with his large ears. No, he wasn't endearing, nor was he supposed to make her feel good. Merlin thwarted her plans again and again, and she would kill him. One day. Maybe.

"You're welcome, 'Gana." He used the nickname out of habit, not by choice. Morgana saw his eyes widen and his hand twitch as soon as the words left his mouth. Merlin hadn't called her that in a long time. For a moment they just stood there in the silence, letting the past carve a larger chasm between them.

"I, er, have nothing for- wait." Curiosity burned bright in Merlin's eyes and Morgana hurried deep into her chambers to find that specific dress. For a moment she considered just giving the dress to him with a smirk (his crossdressing schemes had reached every corner of the castle), but in the end she grabbed her shears and cut off the piece she needed. "Here!"

She tried to tell herself that she only gave him a present to compensate for his. The strange burning in her stomach didn't believe that for a minute.

"Morgana, I can't accept this," Merlin argued, but he let the fabric fall into his hands. The beautiful green cloth was now fashioned into a neckerchief. It was hurried, yes, but it was probably the finest thing Merlin would ever own. A hint of pleasure numbed the burning.

"Take it. It's a gift." Morgana knew that this would probably be the last time they would even try to be kind to one another. She could feel it within her bones. She thought Merlin sensed it too, as he looked away from her piercing gaze.

"Well, I'll be off. Enjoy your day!" Merlin hurried off, practically running away from her door. She quietly closed her door, unable to draw her gaze from the beautiful beads. It was obviously handmade with careful and steady hands. Did Merlin actually take the time to string all these delicate beads onto the string? It was amazing that he had the patience, let alone talent, for it.

Before she knew it, it was dinner time, and Gwen entered her room. Truthfully, the only thing that Morgana really, truly regretted about her new self was that her relationship with Gwen was distanced. She had been a friend throughout the lonely years, and yes, even though she had Morgause, her sister, her sister wasn't always there.

"What lovely beads, Morgana. Did Uther give them to you?" Gwen asked, picking out her evening dress.

"No, Merlin did, actually."

"Really? I saw him running all over the castle today, he looked petrified!" Gwen held up a beautiful blue dress. "What do you think?"

"Perfect." And not just because it matched the beads.

Gwen smiled to herself, and Morgana knew that was the exact reason she had picked the dress.

After dressing, they headed down to the dining hall. Uther made some speech about love and prosperity, turning the feast day of the Saint of love into a politics and an anti-magic one. Just as he did with every holiday. Her hands formed fists, teeth biting down on her tongue so she wouldn't let it loose.

A couple times, she could've sworn she saw Merlin looking her way, as if to check if she was wearing the beads. She wondered if he was happy that she was, then decided she didn't care about what Merlin thought. She wanted him dead. Didn't she?

By the time night came over Camelot, Morgana was done with Saint Valentine's Day. She was done with all matters of the heart in general. Because she was stronger than some petty crush she had ages ago. She was a priestess of the Old Religion, for Pete's sake! Morgana didn't let anything stand in her way, and yet this kept popping up again and again.

If only her crush had been a desire to kill him, that would be so much easier to manage…

Morgana looked at the beads in her hands, half wanting to throw them against the wall and watch them shatter upon impact. Maybe that would make her stronger. But instead, she slid them into a velvet pouch and hid them away. She wouldn't ever wear them again. Ever. But she would keep them. If only because Gwen would notice if she got rid of them.

Morgana tried to ignore the strange feeling in her heart as she put them away. What she was feeling wasn't love, it was hatred, and she would kill Merlin. Even the thought of her old emotions towards him were dangerous, and kept her from her goal.

Morgana didn't let anything stand in her way, especially not petty manservants.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be longer, I just prefer having the starting chapters start off a touch smaller. I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I deeply apologize for the late update, I want to update once a week to every week and a half. It just didn't happen this week, and I'm sorry. Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>When Merlin had given Morgana the necklace, he had honestly thought that she might blast him to bits as a Valentine's Day gift. From Morgana, that was like chocolates and 'I love you'. But he wasn't going to complain, she had at least accepted his gift. To top that, she had given him a gift back. That had to mean there was hope, right? Hope that she could still be good, be their friend… Doubtful.<p>

Merlin sighed, running his hand through his hair. He missed the days when it was just the four of them against the world. Now, Morgana was evil and Gwen and Arthur were dating. Merlin was all alone. Again. Could anyone blame him for wanting to rekindle his relationship with Morgana? He couldn't accept that she was gone, even if he didn't want her.

He would watch Arthur walk with Gwen and feel the pit of loneliness grow. It made his insides ache. Merlin was lonely, plain and simple. He wanted someone to be his friend, to be his. Yes, he had Arthur and Gwen, but it wasn't the same. Merlin wanted someone to hold, and even before he had met Freya, he thought that Morgana could've been that someone. But now she was evil and hated him. Merlin just couldn't make himself give up on her.

He was afraid, true, afraid of love. After losing Freya, he had been scared to even dip his toes into the water. Now, Morgana was practically lost to him as well. He supposed his luck in the romance department wasn't great, not like he could change it. His feelings kept betraying him, sentencing him to pain. Joy.

So around Morgana, he felt torn: He, at very least, cared for her, but she hated him and wanted him dead. Not to mention she was , oh yeah, evil. Maybe he should just give up on love and get a cat...name it Morgana...get another cat...name it Freya...then another…

"Oh my God," he murmured to himself, "I'll turn into a cat man..." He glanced around the hallway he was walking in, afraid someone had heard, but when he found it deserted he calmed. Then he walked straight into a wall.

He landed on the ground hard on his bottom, and he rubbed his forehead. "Ow...watch where you're walking..." Then he looked up and realized he was talking to stone. "Well, that's nice...you are the one who walked into me, though, you know...what am I doing? I'm talking to a wall! See, this is what love makes you do...I suggest not ever trying to feel it... and I'm still talking to the wall...that's nice..." Merlin got to his feet with a groan, his back cracking as he stood up straight. "Oh, my back...my head, my back, my head...ugh...I'm talking to myself now. As if the wall wasn't bad enough."

"Merlin?" a voice called from around the corner. Morgana's voice. Merlin's eyes darted to the end of the corridor, then back to where Morgana's voice came from.

"What to do, what to do?" he muttered. He could run away, like he wanted to; or he could stand and face Morgana, his maybe love? Time to run.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" she asked, annoyed. He rubbed his head.

"Oh, I just enjoy wasting the day away here, what do you think? I fell," he answered, grabbing onto the wall for support. Morgana laughed, and Merlin winced. His head felt rather funny. Suddenly, her laughter stopped.

"Oh, damn it all, you've cut your head!" Morgana groaned. Merlin raised a hand to his head, and indeed, it came away sticky with blood. Hm. That was quite a bit of blood, wasn't it? Gaius wouldn't be happy.

"Would you mind getting Gaius? I don't think I can stand up." It was the truth. His vision was swimming before him, and it took everything he had to sit upright.

"Nonsense, I'll help you walk to Gaius's," she said, and for a moment Merlin wondered why she was even helping him. Not that he wasn't grateful, but she wanted to kill him. Why would she do this? Probably just to keep up fronts.

Her arms were around his torso, and black spots dotted his vision when she pulled him up. When did Morgana become so strong? And then he felt her arms tremble and fail as he fell back down to the floor. "Okay, I'll go get Gaius. You just… stay here…"

Morgana left, the blurry vision of her silhouette being the last thing he saw.

* * *

><p>The next thing he knew, Merlin was being spoon fed some sort of tonic that tasted like foot.<p>

"BAHHHH!" Merlin all but wiped at his tongue. "What the hell is that?" he asked, scrubbing viciously at his mouth. Gaius smiled above him.

"You're awake. Good. Arthur will be glad. Your head injury is only minor, but does require a day or two of rest. If it hadn't been for the Lady Morgana, it could've been much worse. Luckily, the wound is now bandaged and cleaned. Arthur was worried," Gaius informed, handing Merlin a glass of water.

"How long was I unconscious?" Gaius shrugged.

"By the time Morgana brought me to you, you were all but a drooling mess on the floor. Gwaine couldn't stop laughing, at least until he figured out that you were injured and not just passed out drunk as Arthur had originally thought." Merlin groaned. Why did everybody think he was always at the tavern? Hells, he should always be at the tavern, with the life he lead!

"And, um, the Lady left you something. I left it in your night table, she said you should open it alone." With that, Gaius left, gently closing the door behind him. Merlin's head was pounding, but he groped around for in his nightstand anyways.

His fingers met a bag of rich fabric unfamiliar to his touch. He hastily drew it out, pulling at the strings. Inside were the brightest blue beads, twinkling with their own inner light. Merlin would know. He had strung them onto the simple chain for hours on end, trying to get it just right. His heart sunk. Morgana had all but denied his gift. But why had she done it now and not when he had given it?

Keeping up facades, no doubt. Merlin's hands became fists, and suddenly he grew weary.

He was tired of trying to keep Morgana good, of dealing with whatever he felt, of keeping Arthur alive, of keeping his magic hidden. Merlin closed the bag, dropped it into his drawer, and let sleep overtake his weary form.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle, a certain King's ward carefully clasped a simple chain onto her neck. It was particularly grande or elegant, just a mere chain of common metal. And for a singular moment, a simple smile broke out onto her beautiful face. Her fingers gently ran over the chain, before stilling and drawing back towards her sides.<p>

Morgana Pendragon may have returned the beads. But she had kept the chain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 will be longer, I promise! I try to make each chapter longer, so there's always that to look forward to! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, this time of the year is really hard on me. It gets hard to direct my writing when my emotions are all out of sack. Enough about me, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Sleep evaded Merlin like one avoided the plague. His eyes bore dark bags the size of coins, and his hands always seemed to be indelicate. His head was still tender from the Wall Incident, and Merlin knew it was more than that. His heart kept him awake, with stabbing pains. His fingers itched to open his nightstand and check to see if the beads were truly there, that he wasn't just imagining things.<p>

But Merlin didn't allow himself the torment. The beads were real, for Morgana had rejected the offer of- Of what, exactly? Forgiveness? Friendship? Love? The offer of his heart perhaps, as well as his brains, for that has seemed to be missing for quite a bit now.

Well, whatever the offer, she had rejected him-it. And now, Merlin had to ignore his instincts that she could change, that she wasn't evil, that if he just gave her more time she would, and do what was best for Camelot. What he needed to do.

He had to betray the woman he had once been so eager to give his heart to and kill her, betray her once again before she let this mess hurt anyone else.

Merlin would've done many things for the High Priestess, but the thought of Arthur Pendragon nothing more than a cold corpse was something he could not bare. He had a duty, and he would stick to it.

And thus, with a sickening pit in his stomach and weariness in his eyes, Merlin planned to take her down.

Morgause had sent for her. It had been many weeks, too many weeks, without her sister. And yet, Morgana felt nothing more than a dull thud when she thought of her. Her sister was the one who had lifted the ignorance covering her eyes, showed her the light, and yet what Morgana felt she knew was not truly love. Not what she had between herself and Arthur, between her and Gwen. The sort of familial bond that nothing could break.

She told herself it was just that they had only met recently, that they saw each other less than once a month. Funny, how her mouth just accepted the lies while her stomach burned with acid when they hit.

Morgana looked down at the small hawk in front of her. He was beautiful, with strong red wings and a crown of gold. He was proud, and free. Morgana thought she would enjoy being a hawk. The freeness on the back of the wind, flying with no responsibility beyond finding your next meal. But she had job, and if enslaving herself would get it done, she would.

She grabbed her black cloak and other necessities, hiding them behind her armoire. She would have to prepare Septentriones before hand, as well as sneak out. Her eyes flew to the sleeping draught Gaius had prepared for her, and ignored the twinge of guilt she felt. He always took such good care of her, but she would not need it tonight.

Morgana decided a rest was in order, as she would require her strength. Morgause never told whether they would be planning their takeover, or training, or what. They had to rally people behind them, which Morgause promised wouldn't be hard, as everyone hated Uther, they had to prepare, and then…

In truth, Morgana wondered if they truly needed to harm so many innocents. Why didn't they just kill Uther and put Arthur under a spell? It was easier, and spared many lives. But Morgause insisted that Morgana be Queen. She couldn't held the suspicions arise within her, that Morgause simply wanted power, not freedom. But thoughts like that would drive Morgana from her true sister, so she pushed them down to a dark place.

Out of habit, she glanced in the direction she had once hidden the beads. But those were gone from her possession, and she had no one to blame for that but herself. Morgana had to deny any friendship between her and Merlin, forget anything else, Morgause said. She had to distance herself from those in Camelot, as the lot of them were simple minded idiots who had obeyed Uther's every will.

There were some she couldn't bare to distance herself from, but she was trying. Really hard. Gwen, for example. Sweet Gwen. Had she ever done anything terrible? She was just a strong-willed girl who loved deeply and was loyal to a fault. How could Morgana ever distance herself from her first true friend?

And Arthur, as much as the two had fought and bickered, distancing herself from him was so hard. He had been her protector, her older brother, a friend, for some many years. They were brother and sister, true flesh and blood, and even though Morgause had told her again and again that they were sisters, she had been Arthur's sister first. Hadn't she?

Slowly, Morgana felt herself drifting away from her old world and into a new one. The old was slowly being stripped from her, not unlike a snake's skin, and the new was just starting to settle. It was strange to the touch, caught between worlds. The only problem was that she feared if the new one would be worse than the old one. She told herself, How could it be any worse? Nothing could be worse.

Somehow, Morgana knew that wasn't true.

Not long after the castle had fallen asleep, Morgana rose. She hurried to the stables, where Septentriones was ready, as planned. Her bags were packed, as plan. The chain was in a small velvet pouch in her room, hidden, as planned. Everything was going according to plan, but the chill of the wind whispered that something wasn't right.

She ignored it. She had to get to Morgause. The nightmares were steadily getting worse, and her sister always had remedies. At very least, she could give her energy to go on. Sleep wasn't always necessary, but it was kinder than using plain energy.

Morgana rode hard, the wind whipping around the branches of the trees. It was somehow too quiet, even with the movements of branches and dying leaves. Her ears perked up, as if they were hearing something she wasn't. Her brow furrowed. She was alone, and even if she wasn't she could defend herself.

One time a band of drunken men had happened across her. They had never awoken, thanks to Morgause. Morgana from then on had kept all meetings in the wood secret, taking care of them herself. Memory wipes were far kinder, but kicks in the balls helped ease her ire and disgust.

She didn't feel anxiety prickling her skin, sensing an attack, but they sensed something. Someone. She rode harder, eager to get to Morgause. In her haste, Morgana didn't see the trap. But Septentriones got spooked by something, and jerked her off so forcefully Morgana went flying quite perfectly through it. The bottom of the hole was covered in leaves, as well as mucky water. The hole was deep, almost two times her size.

She shivered, breath clear in front of her. Hm, that wasn't good, was it?

Before she knew it, a scrawny little head with rather large ears was peering down at her. "Morgana, is that you?"

"No, it's the Baker and his Wife," she retorted, rubbing her arms. Merlin snorted. Panic then overtook her. What was he, of all people, doing here?

"What are you doing here?" he dared to ask her, as if she had wanted to be in a hole. He had followed her, hadn't he? Anger, hot and furious coiled in her stomach.

"I could ask you the same question," she huffed, mostly because it was truly a terrible retort.

"I couldn't sleep, and I was out riding when I saw you in passing. I didn't know it was you at the time, of course, but an assassin. I got curious." His tone grew cold towards the end, as if he had just remembered what she had done. Probably had, he was always forgetting things. "And you?"

Just as she opened her mouth, Merlin landed right on top of her. Dirt also filled her mouth, which wasn't pleasant. Dirt truly tasted awful. Dutifully noted. Perhaps she would sprinkle some on top of Uther's food. A taste of her own revenge, if you would.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and heat flooded her cheeks. Merlin was the one who had fallen, rougher than she had at that, and he asked her if she was okay. He was such a…. such a… good person.

She glared at him, channeling inner hatred that just simply wasn't there. "I'm stuck with you, aren't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>I can't promise when the next update will be, but the next couple chapters will get longer. 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating, I got a sinus infection and when I'm sick I just can't write. I was sick for a week, and that's why this was so behind. Please take banter in form of my apology.**

* * *

><p>They soon discovered that their chances of dying of cold were quite high. Not as quite as high as one of them strangling the other, but nonetheless, the risk was real. Morgana had tried to get a fire going, but it was meager for all they had at their disposal was damp leaves, and it's pretty hard to make a fire with damp leaves and magic.<p>

"You know, if you hadn't followed me, we wouldn't be in this mess!" she scoffed, shivering. The night was cold in Camelot, frost just days away. Or, she hoped days away.

"Oh yes, because letting the King's Ward get killed would just be fantastic for me, wouldn't it!" he retorted. "Uther would sooner have my head if I hadn't gone after you!"

"There are these things, yeah, they're called guards _Mer_lin, if you were so 'concerned' for my safety, as you claim, you would've just alerted them." Her voice was cold and cruel. Sometimes Morgana wondered when she had developed into the person that she was. Other times, she couldn't bare to think of it.

Merlin's face lost all its fight, and he just looked sad. "You know why I couldn't do that, Morgana," he said quietly. Heat flared at her cheeks. "I figured that it would be better to follow you than to alert anyone. Just in case."

A funny feeling coiled deep in her stomach. He had followed her, claiming it was for her safety. But she knew it wasn't just because of that. They were in enemies, and he would've followed her even if he didn't care.

Morgana kind of hoped he cared.

"You know, the temperature is dropping by the second, and yelling at each other is getting us absolutely nowhere," Merlin said, wringing his hands. She knew he was right, but admitting that was something pride just didn't allow for.

"And exactly would you have us do, snuggle together?" she asked bitterly, sarcasm dripping heavily from her words. He winced. Too soon, she realized. Was it just a matter of days ago that she had returned the beads? Her hands wished to follow the chain's path for comfort, but she stilled them.

Whatever was between them, or had been between them, couldn't exist. She wanted to kill him, right? Well, she would one day. Once she fully accepted her duty. Morgause said that she had taken years to fully accept her duty as a fighter for equality. Something in Morgana didn't believe it, but she swallowed the lie anyways.

"Well, actually yes." Her head snapped up. Was he joking? "If we actually want to survive the night, huddling together would be our best bet. Body warmth and all that, Gaius actually told me about it after a nasty case of frostbite, they lost almost all of their fingers, and, well, you get the point."

Morgana crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing at her upper arms. "Fine." She awkwardly reached out to hold him. He was all bones and elbows and knees. Merlin was lanky, but feeling his form so close was something different.

Indeed, they did get warmer, and before Morgana knew it her eyes were closing and she was asleep. And she had no nightmares.

* * *

><p>"Morgana, is that you?" The quiet whisper fell from above and caressed her ears, rising her from sleep. Morgana rubbed her eyes and squinted at where the voice had come from.<p>

"Morgause?" she hissed, carefully untangling herself from Merlin's lanky limbs. He was so warm, she missed it. Not him, no, definitely not him.

"What are you doing at the bottom of a h- Is that a boy?" The shock in her voice made Morgana blush furiously.

"I fell, then he fell, and then we were stuck. He's the servant I've been telling you about, the one who gets in the way of all our plans." Saying 'our plans' always felt sort of wrong to Morgana. Morgause was the one who always came up with them, and Morgana just merely executed them. She rarely had part in the actual planning part.

Morgause's eyebrow raised. "Ah, so this is the troublesome servant." She extended her arm, which Morgana eagerly took. "Grab him," she ordered, and Morgana latched her arms around Merlin's torso.

"Why are you saving him?" Her eyes glinted with dangerous, and the dark coil in Morgana's stomach tightened.

"Oh, sister, I'm not saving him. We're going to get rid of this meddlesome servant once and for all."

Her chest grew tight, and Morgana struggled to draw breath. "We're not… Killing him, are we?" Killing was messy. She had killed before, mostly in defense, and while she longed to kill Uther and Merlin, the thought of actually doing it was hard. She knew it was just because she had known them for so long. Sentiment, and all that. But Uther was evil, and Merlin was just a thorn in their side. Killing him, them, whatever, would be best.

"Not directly, no. Make it look like an accident. We can't have Uther declaring war just yet. But it will be a stab directly in Camelot's heart. He's Arthur's manservant, correct? Word is that the two are close, closer than two men should be apparently, and if we can hurt them like this, our chances of winning not only increases, but the death rate goes down. We'd have to strike within the next five or so months, of course, which would obviously speed up planning, but it's a perfect opportunity." Morgause threw back her head and laughed. "Why, you getting stuck in this hole was just what we needed."

Morgana nodded, trying to look excited. She tried to ignore the whole 'closer than two men should be' bit. Was it possible that she had misread… No, she wouldn't think about that. She was supposed to be happy. Happy that equality would come sooner, happy that Uther would be dead, happy that they would be in pain. But she wasn't. All she saw was a somewhat-innocent's death and pain. Sentiment, it was just sentiment. Merlin needed to die, she had wanted to kill him for ages. But wanting to do something and actually doing it were completely different things. Her heart just wasn't in his murder. Not yet.

Morgause tied Merlin up and attached him to her horse. "Before you go back, we have to get your story straight. And I'd imagine you'd like to know where he will be kept, of course." Morgana nodded, straddling the extra horse Morgause had brought.

They rode fast, for dawn had past and the sun was flooding the forest. Search parties would be sent for her, and they couldn't be found. Morgana's cover would be blown, and she feared how Uther would react. How Arthur would react. Torture was a lingering threat, and she couldn't go through that.

They rode to an abandoned village, one that the plague had reached some months ago. They were all gone now, and that all that mattered, according the Morgause. Somehow, Merlin remained asleep. Morgause must've cast a sleeping spell on him, but she wasn't sure how long it would last.

They traveled to the center of the village, where a well waited. "It's pretty much all dried up now. It's the perfect place to hide him." They gently lowered him down, the coil growing tighter and tighter within her stomach. His slight sleeping form drifted out of sight, and then Morgana rode back to the forest.

"Story is, you got lost in the forest after a moonlight walk. You came across some bandits, and you ran. You hid in a cave, and didn't come out until dawn. That's it. Easy and simple," Morgause instructed, and with that, Morgana was walking through the forest.

She walked until the pearly gates of Camelot were in view. Her only thought was how Merlin was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
